Forever After
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Sequel to Forever Changed. Short and Complete! Warning-This will not make sense unless you read the Prequel.


**_Forever After ~Part 2_**

Summary: Sequel to _Forever Changed-Part 1_. Short and Complete! **Warning-This will not make sense unless you read the Prequel.**

Rated: PG 

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the glorious creation of JKR

The soft whisper of a voice fluttered around the edges of the blackness that consumed him. He could feel it pulling him forward, past the barriers that had held him back. An aching sensation started in his limbs as feeling returned. A slight movement of his body caused the throbbing in his head to fade and a gentle warmth started to spread through his body.

The voice was still there but he was unable to make out any of the words. The nuance and the way they caressed his mind made him believe it was a woman. And something within told him she was in great pain. He longed to reach out, knowing it was him who was the cause of such grief. 

A silky piece of hair brushed across his forehead. He could feel the individual strands as they swept across his skin leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. The movement seemed to trigger a response and the fog that was clouding his mind started to clear. He was able to make out some of her softly uttered words.

"I love you and I am afraid I always will."

His heart started to beat faster as he recognized the voice. His mind was frantically fighting his limbs, which refused to respond. He could feel the pain tearing through her as her body shook in silent sobs. Droplets of moisture started to lightly splash on his skin. Several made a path across his lips and by the salty taste he knew they were her tears.

Her words went tearing at his heart. _I love you_. How long had he waited? Words he never dreamed she would speak. Feelings he had tried desperately to bury came rushing to the surface. His mind whirled as he tried to perceive the changes that simple phrase had wrought on his system.

A rush of adrenaline entered his system and his eyes started to flutter open. A veil of smooth, midnight black hair greeted his vision. His hand trembled as he lifted it. His fingers reached out and gently wrapped around a lock, which had fallen on his chest just over his heart.

The movement was unexpected, her head turned and emerald green eyes widened in surprise as they looked into a pair of sky-blue ones. His fingers reached up and traced a path across her cheek. The wetness of her tears spilled down his hand. He noticed that her beautiful lips were stained with a drop of blood and he wiped it away with a tender caress.

"Don't cry, my dear." His voice was hardly a croak and had the opposite effect of his intentions. Her tears seemed to come even faster. But the sadness and surprise in her eyes had been replaced with joy and what he now knew as love.

He had to be closer to her, to hold her in his arms. As he struggled to sit, her arms wrapped around him and she helped him to lean against the nearest tree. His breathing became more ragged after the effort and before he had fully recovered she had backed away. Concern filled her eyes and he could see her mind working to identify his symptoms. His heart and soul begged for this moment in time to last. The question was already spoken before he realized he had thought it. "Why are you afraid?"

Her expression changed to confusion and he watched as she realized what he was really asking. _I love you and I am afraid I always will_. The softly spoken confession hung between them. Her eyes shut against him emotionally. A wall had been quickly built and he began to ache. Her stance took on that of an animal unsure of whether they were looking at a friend or foe. He realized that he needed to speak now before her emotions were again under control. A skill she had seemed to master early in life.

"I love you, Minerva. I have for years."

A gasp escaped her lips and her expression changed to one of yearning.  He held out his arms and she threw herself into them. They clutched at each other, as needs long unfulfilled were met. She pulled back and their eyes locked. Years of unspoken endearments and confessions seemed to pass between them in moments.

With all of his remaining strength, he pulled her closer and their lips met. They were as soft and warm as he always imagined. A burning electricity had started to kindle in his heart and was soon flowing through his body. Not wanting this moment to ever end, he deepened their kiss and he felt her melt as his tongue slowly explored her mouth. She moaned and he pulled her closer until their bodies were perfectly molded.

When they broke apart, he gently cupped her face. The tears had stopped and he smiled at the beauty of her. The love and compassion, the courage and honor, the insecurities and all the little quirks that made her perfect in his eyes. He could see the weariness in her eyes; the turmoil of emotions from the battle and his near-death had left her drained.

They sat together with her cuddled on his lap. Caresses and soft kisses were exchanged as the sun began to burn more brightly. For the first time since she had seen him awaken, Minerva spoke, a delicate breeze that whispered across his ear. "I love you."

_The End_


End file.
